Dos mundos
by TheHald-BloodPrincess
Summary: La historia de Tarzán contada desde un punto de vista algo más adulto.


**Dos mundos**

El sonido del mar embravecido era lo único que Anne podía oír.

Aquella noche prometía ser tormentosa, pero la lluvia aún no había empezado a caer sobre las aguas bravas del océano Atlántico. Anne abrió sus ojos verdes para contemplar en la oscuridad cómo el barco rompía el agua. Ya se había acostumbrado al salitre y la marea, y sabía que esa noche podría dormir… o al menos por su parte.

Sonrió respirando profundamente. La humedad se coló por sus pulmones y casi no se dio cuenta de que tras ella alguien caminaba con unos elegantes zapatos negros en su dirección, pero ella no se preocupó, porque conocía esos andares desde hacía cinco años.

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando le fue regalado un beso en la cabeza, y Robert pasó por su lado, apoyándose en la misma barandilla junto a ella.

Anne se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo en ese escenario nocturno, pero Robert le hizo una seña. "Todo está bien", y se tranquilizó, apoyando su sien en el hombro de su marido.

Los dos estuvieron callados durante dos largos minutos mientras el barco se alejaba lentamente de todo lo que ellos conocían desde hacía unas semanas. No sabían dónde estaban en ese instante, y tampoco les importaba demasiado. Era mucho más importante el ahora, ellos dos juntos bajo las nubes grises y la brillante luna llena en lo alto del cielo.

Aquellos últimos días el viaje se había hecho agotador, y ni siquiera lo achacaban a las importantes fiestas a las que acudían cada noche, o los negocios que Robert trataba de cerrar para su vuelta a Inglaterra. El factor que más los agotaba era el que hoy Robert había dejado en el camarote, y los dos lo notaban.

-¿Oyes eso? –ella fue la primera en hablar, porque ninguno se había atrevido a romper aquella deliciosa calma.

-¿El qué? –él creía saber que no se refería a las olas que dejaban atrás o a la fiesta al otro lado del barco, que por suerte a penas se oía. Sabía que su esposa se refería a otra cosa.

-El silencio… -él fijó sus ojos oscuros en ella y la vio reír. Negó con la cabeza divertido, sabiendo que, en el fondo, ella tenía razón.

Habían sido días duros. De por sí era difícil oír un silencio pleno viajando en un barco con otros cientos de personas a mar abierto, pero se podría decir que ellos eran los que más ruido soportaban. Ellos y sus camarotes vecinos.

Anne se regañaba siempre que se quejaba, pero Robert entendía que se sintiese así, él también lo hacía, y eso que ella tenía que soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

Precisamente fue eso lo que hizo que ella alzase la mirada con un tinte de preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Estará bien solo, Robert? Es muy pequeño… -Robert acarició las mejillas de su esposa con sus grandes pulgares y asintió.

-He cerrado el camarote con llave tras dejarlo dormido, estará bien. ¿Qué puede pasarle? –Anne entendió que se estaba preocupando demasiado y suspiró asintiendo.

-Tienes razón. –Robert rodeó los hombros de su esposa con su brazo, alejando la vista a la tierra que dejaban atrás y los miles de kilómetros que ya los separaban de ella.

Dejaron pasar los minutos, pero Robert notó que Anne se movía demasiado. Cambiaba de posición, suspiraba y miraba atrás muchas más veces de las necesarias, y sabía que estaba preocupada por su pequeño.

-Voy a ir a verle… -ella se separó de la barandilla y se encaminó hacia la puerta, dejando que el aire meciese con suavidad la cola de su vestido verde. Él se lo había regalado dos años atrás en Navidad, y ella lo cuidaba como si fuese el único que tuviese.

-Espera… -él agarró su mano y tiró de ella hasta que quedó pegada a su pecho en un arranque de pasión poco propio de él, tanto que Anne abrió los ojos como platos.

-R-Robert… -tartamudeó con su mano agarrada a la de su marido y la otra en el pecho de éste.

-Baila conmigo. –le pidió, y ella sonrió débilmente, hasta que rió bajando la cabeza para no mantenerle la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él ofendido mientras ella se recuperaba con una sonrisa.

-Nada, es… Me has sorprendido. No tenemos música, la fiesta está al otro lado. –él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y colocó su mano sobre su hombro y la de él en la cintura de Anne.

-No necesitamos su música, Anne. –declaró y comenzó a guiarla en un baile lento e íntimo, solo para los dos. Ella sonrió, feliz de haberse casado con él y de ir juntos a hacer una vida como una familia.

Él guió sus pasos, moviendo un pie y después el otro, con sus manos tomándola como si fuese frágil como el cristal. La hizo girar sobre sí misma, arrancándole una risa divertida, y después volvieron a juntarse. A veces uno olvidaba por qué amaba al otro, pero ella recordó todos los motivos por los que quería a Robert mientras agarraba sus manos y siguiendo una melodía inexistente. Por un momento ella le pisó un pie y se llevó las manos a la boca, pero Robert negó con la cabeza y volvió a hacerla girar. Sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban así de solos, los dos, sin nadie más irrumpiendo su felicidad. Anne se dio cuenta de que pensar aquello no estaba bien. Su pequeño era gran parte de su felicidad.

Alzó los ojos a su marido y él supo que debía dejarla ir. Pero no sin antes agachar su rostro hacia el suyo y depositar un beso en sus labios. Ella sonrió recibiéndole, sintiendo las cosquillas que le hacía su frondosa barba, y acarició sus mejillas con profundo cariño, cuando algo irrumpió su silencio, su felicidad, y el otro lado del barco.

Un estruendo hizo ensordecer la noche, como si hubiese caído toda la furia de Dios sobre el barco y lo hubiera partido en dos. Los dos se tambalearon cuando aquello impactó contra la proa y Robert agarró a Anne por sus antebrazos para evitar que cayese al suelo. Los dos quedaron aturdidos un instante y él fue el primero en levantar la mirada al otro lado, viendo lo que había impactado contra el otro lado del barco; un monstruoso rayo.

Tras unos segundos tratando de recomponerse y de tratar de recuperar poco a poco la audición, vieron cómo el humo de las llamas que habían empezado a propagarse se alzó lentamente contra el cielo.

Anne se soltó de los brazos de su esposo ignorando todo lo que los rodeaba y echó a correr.

-¡John! –agarró su falda y corrió a toda prisa. Se llevó una mano al pecho, frenando en seco cuando escuchó gritos y vio un hombre correr en llamas.

-Cielo santo… -el hombre, entre gritos desgarrados, se precipitó hacia la valla que lo salvaba de caer al mar, y la saltó, lanzándose contra el oscuro y frío océano.

-¡No! –chilló ella, pero Robert llegó a tiempo para retenerla. El fuego empezaba a extenderse en su dirección.

-¡Vamos, hay que ir a buscar a John! –Anne no podía creer lo que había visto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su pulso se aceleró pensando en que no podía llegar aún su hora, y menos para su pequeño…

La pareja corrió por los pasillos mientras fuera se desataba una fuerte tormenta que azotaba las olas y mecía el barco con violencia de un lado a otro. En una ocasión Anne tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, rasgando su preciado vestido.

-¡Anne! –Robert se giró en el pasillo, chocando contra una pared mientras volvía hacia ella.

-¡No, ve a buscarle! –la miró por un instante mientras ella se recomponía lo más rápido que pudo, y de nuevo emprendió la marcha a su camarote.

Anne oyó los gritos de auxilio, los chillidos de angustia y el desgarro de la noche que estaba sucediendo fuera. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero de nuevo echó a correr alzando la falda de su vestido para no volver a tropezar. Su hijo la necesitaba.

Robert llegó hasta el camarote; el 19-99. Sacó la llave del bolsillo derecho de su chaleco y la introdujo en la cerradura. Al otro lado se podían oír los llantos de un bebé de tan solo cinco meses.

-¡John! –sabía que el pobre niño no le respondería, pero quizá oír la voz de su padre lo calmase.

-¡John, estoy aquí! –la puerta no cedió. Quizá estaba demasiado nervioso o el movimiento del barco no le ayudaba a girar la llave, pero la puerta no se abrió, y por si las desgracias fueran pocas, la llave cayó al suelo, deslizándose por el pasillo en uno de los vaivenes del barco, haciendo que Robert también cayese contra la pared opuesta. Al otro lado su hijo seguía llorando y se culpó por haberlo dejado solo.

Miró la puerta y supo que debía aprovechar el siguiente vaivén. Suspiró, cogió fuerzas y descargó todo su peso contra la puerta, que pareció ceder por un instante, pero no se abrió, y su brazo quedó dolorido. Derribar puertas no estaba entre las ocupaciones de un antropólogo.

Anne llegó en ese momento y vio a su marido aporrear la puerta por segunda vez.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó de pronto en un hilo de voz, sin entender por qué su bebé aún no estaba entre sus brazos.

-¡No se abre! –empujó la puerta por tercera vez, pero esta vez consiguió que se abriese, y cayó dentro de la habitación, sobre la cama de matrimonio. Al incorporarse tuvo que concentrarse en no caer de nuevo por el movimiento del barco. A través del ojo de buey se veía una furiosa tormenta azotar contra el mar y el barco.

Anne entró a toda prisa en el camarote y tendió sus brazos dentro de la cuna donde yacía su hijo enrojecido por el llanto.

-Shh, ya está, estoy contigo, mamá está contigo. –retuvo a su hijo contra su pecho y lo cubrió con su manta. Miró a su marido, esperando una respuesta por parte de él a la pregunta no formulada "¿qué hacemos?".

Esa era la cuestión, ¿qué debían hacer? Un rayo había golpeado el barco con todo su odio, provocando que éste saliese en llamas. No podía agradecer más haberse escapado esa noche de la fiesta, pero, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Cómo salvar la vida? Fuera todo estaba en llamas y si se quedaban dentro pronto serían consumidos por ellas.

Entonces Robert se acordó de las medidas de seguridad que les explicaron una y otra vez al inicio del viaje.

-Vamos, a los botes salvavidas. –agarró a su mujer y la llevó fuera de allí, cuando reparó en que, si lograban salvarse, dejarían todas sus cosas atrás…

-Anne, ve hacia los botes, yo iré enseguida. –ella se giró para mirarlo con cara de horror y los llantos de su bebé ensordeciéndola.

-¿Qué? No, Robert…

-¡Ve! –ella retrocedió sujetando al niño contra su pecho y empezó a caminar por el pasillo para salir de allí.

A duras penas pudo abrir la puerta que llevaba al exterior del barco, y notó un calor intenso que procedía de la proa del barco. Llovía, pero las llamas eran tan altas y fuertes que no morían bajo el agua.

El pequeño John seguía llorando sin consuelo contra el pecho de su madre y ella lo acunó.

-No llores… -intentó recordar dónde estaban los botes y caminó con prudencia y pegada a la barandilla, agarrándose a ella con una mano y reteniendo al bebé con la otra.

Nunca pensó que la noche podría desembocar en eso, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en ello sino de actuar, de salvar a su familia. La lluvia le caía sobre los ojos y tenía que apartarse continuamente cabellos rojizos de la cara para poder ver por dónde iba. Al fin encontró un bote, pero no recordaba cómo podía acercarlo a ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no oía gritos de auxilio ni llantos. Miró hacia el fuego que se comía rápidamente la madera y de nuevo las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-No… -cerró los ojos con fuerza acunando a su bebé, que parecía estar cansado ya de llorar, porque sus llantos eran más tenues.

Anne se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y por un momento su corazón deseó que un superviviente hubiese acudido junto a ella, pero cuando alzó la mirada vio a su marido con su precioso pelo negro totalmente despeinado y empapado.

-Vamos, os subiré. –le vio posar una maleta en el suelo y pensó en si habría sido capaz de guardar sus cosas en ese momento.

Simplemente no quiso pensar en ello y besó la cabeza de su hijo mientras su marido preparaba el bote para subirlos y salvarlos. Ella no pudo apartar la mirada del fuego. Cientos de personas estaban en esa fiesta, charlando, bailando y compartiendo animadas una velada. Ahora un rayo había prendido fuego a sus vidas y ya, simplemente, no estaban. Estaba tan absorta en ese pensamiento que no fue hasta que Robert posó la mano de nuevo en su hombro cuando se enteró de que la estaba llamando.

-¡Vamos, Anne, sube! –ella miró el bote pegado al barco y su marido agarrando la cuerda que lo alzaba entre sus manos- ¡Vamos! –la apremió, y ella lanzó la maleta primero dentro antes de subirse al borde con el vértigo agarrado en el estómago.

-Con cuidado… -avisó su marido, y ella fue en todo momento agachada, sujetando a su hijo con firmeza para que no se resbalase. Suspiró cuando estuvo dentro y cerró los ojos sujetando a su niño, que ya había dejado de llorar.

-Voy a bajaros. –informó Robert, y Anne le miró sobresaltada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa contigo? –pero él no respondió y Anne, por instinto, aferró a su hijo. Alzó la mirada, viendo cómo las llamas avanzaban rápidamente. Un lado del barco había empezado a hundirse y temía que antes de que pudiesen alejarse, el barco volcase.

-¡Robert! –cerró los ojos cuando él soltó la cuerda más de lo debido y el bote bajó varios metros de golpe. Le buscó con la mirada y vio cómo, aún usando su fuerza, la polea cedió y se rompió. Ella se agarró al bote con una mano sin soltar a John y cayó sobre el agua tambaleándose pero sin volcarse. Anne se dio cuenta de que la lluvia ya se iba calmando, y las llamas cobraban fuerza.

Con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa y apunto de salírsele del pecho, buscó a su marido con la mirada, y lo vio saltar del barco.

-¡Robert! –se asomó en el borde del bote apoyándose con una mano y lo buscó con la mirada en las negras aguas únicamente iluminadas por la clara luna y las mortales llamas que estaban arrasando el barco. Cuando pensaba que habían pasado días esperando a que saliese de debajo del agua, él surgió tomando una gran bocanada de aire y nadó a prisa hacia el bote.

Ella tragó saliva y cuando trató de subirse agarró su camisa para ayudarlo, tirando de él hasta que su cuerpo dio dentro del bote. Él se recompuso, sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente, y la retuvo entre sus brazos con el miedo sacudiéndole los huesos. Ella lloró en su hombro y su hijo la secundó entre los cuerpos de sus padres. Se separaron y Robert retiró la manta de la cabeza de su hijo para verlo sollozar, pero a salvo.

Los dos padres suspiraron aliviados de saber que su familia estaba salvada, pero un nuevo rayo a lo lejos les advirtió que no estaban a salvo del todo. La luz del relámpago iluminó a lo lejos lo que sería su salvación.

-Una isla… -murmuró Robert, agotado y con los brazos doloridos, pero con esperanzas aún.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. La marea brava ya los estaba arrastrando en esa dirección, y no tuvieron que hacer muchos esfuerzos para, casi quince minutos después, llegar hasta la orilla de una playa.

Al llegar hasta allí, bajaron del bote y caminaron los pocos metros que quedaban hasta la arena, dejándose caer en ella bajo el manto de estrellas y con la tormenta escapando lentamente de aquel lugar.

Anne, a duras penas, se sentó mirando al lugar de donde habían logrado escapar. El barco estaba hundiéndose de manera lenta en el agua, pero las llamas seguían consumiéndolo. Robert se acercó a ella cuando empezó a sollozar y la abrazó contra su pecho como ella había estado haciendo para calmar a su hijo.

-Tranquila… nosotros estamos bien. –pero eso no dejó que ella dejase de llorar, solo que temblase entre sus brazos mientras su pequeño se quedaba dormido, agotado de llorar.

Anne se despertó al oír un crujido. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se sintió desubicada. Aquello no era la estrecha cama del camarote, ni siquiera era su cama de Londres. El sol estaba dañando su piel y bajo ella había una áspera textura. Entonces oyó una risa infantil que conocía muy bien, y se sentó sobre lo que reconoció como arena de playa. Junto al agua pudo ver a su pequeño sentado en el suelo, jugando a golpear la arena mojada con sus manos, imitando a su padre. Reía feliz, totalmente ajeno a la catástrofe de la noche anterior, pero ella se sintió aliviada.

Se levantó con cuidado de no tropezar con la arena y se acercó a la orilla junto a su pequeño y su marido, que la recibieron con sonrisas y alegría.

Ella sabía que la felicidad no podía durar demasiado. Habían naufragado en una isla que ni siquiera conocían, dejando Inglaterra y todo lo demás atrás. No sabían dónde estaban ni si estaban corriendo peligro por solo estar en esa playa, y ella se sentía aterrada.

Tras cargar Robert con la maleta y Anne con John, echaron a andar por un frondoso camino repleto de verdes plantas y algún que otro insecto revoloteando. Hacía calor y la humedad les calaba hasta los huesos, pero se sentían a salvo.

Estuvieron toda la mañana caminando, buscando un lugar en el que poder quedarse, oculto de los peligros y resguardados de lluvias y el intenso sol.

Su actitud ya era pesimista cuando los alegres grititos de John les alertaron. Los dos miraron a su hijo, que señalaba alegre a lo lejos. Robert siguió las señas de su hijo con la mirada y pudo ver un gran árbol, frondoso y alto, a tan solo unos minutos de allí. Los dos padres se miraron sabiendo que lo que ellos habían estado buscando durante horas lo acababa de encontrar su hijo de cinco meses.

Robert sonrío y acarició la cabeza de su hijo felicitándolo.

Después los dos volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y Anne asintió. Sabían a dónde dirigirse.

Robert posó su mano en la espalda de su esposa y juntos, los tres, siguieron por el sendero que los conduciría a su nuevo aunque esperaban que provisional hogar, acompañados únicamente de una noche espantosa, un calor sofocante y el rugido de un leopardo a lo lejos, a la espera de víctimas con las que alimentarse.


End file.
